vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mandalorian
|-|Durasteel Armor= |-|Beskar Armor= Summary Din Djarin was a child at the time of the Clone Wars, his family was killed by droids and he was rescued by Mandalorians, who would later recruit and train him as one of their own. Years later, now known as The Mandalorian, or simply referred to as Mando by others, Din would become a mysterious bounty hunter who roamed the Outer Rim and Wild Space. He was affiliated with a Bounty Hunters' Guild run by Greef Karga. His earnings as a bounty hunter helped to support his Mandalorian Tribe, which scattered from Mandalore after a purge severely reduced their numbers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 9-A with vibroknife and blasters, High 8-C with sufficient bombs Name: Din Djarin, The Mandalorian, Mando Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s (He was already a child of several years' age during The Clone Wars. This would put him well into his 30s as of 9 ABY) Classification: Human, Mandalorian Foundling & Warrior, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Mastery (Masterful unarmed combatant), Stealth Mastery (Displayed on The Sin & The Prisoner), Weapon Mastery (Masterful marksman, with knives & throwing them, staffs, lances, whips, etc), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot), capable tactician and overall highly cunning fighter, Energy Projection with all of his guns, Enhanced Senses (Manually via Amban sniper rifle and suit), Fire Manipulation (Via the flamethrower in his vambrace), Explosion Generation with bombs & missiles, Contact-based Electricity Manipulation via Amban sniper rifle, Homing Attack via Whistling Bird missiles, Hacking, Deconstruction with Amban sniper rifle (Used to instantly disintegrate human-like targets), Light Manipulation & limited Status Effect Inducement via Flash charges, Flight with jetpack Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Fought off three adult warriors of the same species as Bossk. One of them was strong enough to cause him visible agony with a kick to his Beskar chest plate, which is strong enough to repel blaster pistol and carbine shots; This individual was floored by the Mandalorian with a single punch). Small Building level with vibroknife (Cut through things that could take heavy blaster shots, such as the hide of a mudhorn & combat droids) and with blasters (His personal sidearm is clearly a heavy blaster pistol, given that it was able to perforate through the head armour plating of IG-11 with a single shot. His rifle is capable of outright vaporizing an adult male Trandoshan with a single shot; It should be noted that adult male Trandoshans approach Wookiees in height & weight; Yield per shot likely well over 300 Megajoules), Large Building level+ with sufficient bombs (Used 2 of them at once to blow up some parts of an Outland TIE Fighter, making it crash. Mando has several more bombs with him) Speed: Peak Human, Superhuman reactions (Fended off three adult male Trandoshans who appeared to be of the same phenotype as Bossk), up to Subsonic+ via jetpack (Used by others to keep up with shuttles with top atmospheric speeds of 800 km/hr or more. Used by Paz Vizla to catch up to the Razor Crest, which should be even faster but was moving at unknown speeds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Teared off extremities from droids. Higher via fibercord whip) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Traded strikes with and even knocked down adult male Trandoshans strong enough to cause him visible agony via kicks to his Beskar chest plate) Durability: Small Building level physically (Scaling from his own offensive and striking strength), Small Building level with his Beskar armor (Took a shot from IG-11's DLT-20A laser rifle. His chest plate appears to have protected him from pole-arms strong enough to take out warriors with physical prowess roughly comparable to his own. Took shots from an MK modified rifle, although mostly because of his distance from it. Took shots from blasters of Death Troopers) Stamina: Peak Human. Did not appear to be the least bit tired after fending off and defeating three Trandoshan warriors; and it should be noted that he had been in a fierce firefight just minutes prior. Took a severe battering from a mudhorn, but still kept getting back up to continue fighting; then made his way back to the Jawas who hired him with the prize they had asked for. Ran from a AT-ST without seeming the least bit of tired. Range: Standard melee range physically & with vibroknife. Several metres with his flamethrower & throwing vibroknife effectively. Tens of metres with his blaster pistol and fibercord whip. Hundreds of meters with flash charges & his Amban phase pulse rifle (Well over 800 metres to potentially a few kilometres; Being classified as a sniper rifle, it's range should be far superior to that of the E-11 carbine, which has Canonically showcased 800 metres effective range. Other snipers within Canon are stated to be capable of hitting targets out to 5 kilometres; His Amban phase pulse rifle, which is classified as a sniper rifle, is also potentially capable of such ranges). Standard Equipment: Mandalorian Beskar armour, Mandalorian vambraces equipped with flamethrower and fibercord whip, sticky bombs, Whistling Bird missiles, vibroknife, heavy blaster pistol, Amban phase pulse sniper rifle, flash charges. Intelligence: A highly skilled and dangerous warrior who should not be taken lightly. Is adept in unarmed and armed combat. Appears capable of using any weapon put in his hands. A resourceful and cunning fighter who can subdue multiple dangerous opponents while at the same time protecting a vulnerable companion. Is a skilled pilot as well. In addition to his other qualifications, like the legends of the Mandalorians, he has shown proficient taming abilities, able to calm and tame wild beasts in minutes. Weaknesses: While formidable, he is not perfect and can occasionally make mistakes in combat. Sufficiently powerful shots or attacks can briefly stun him. Following his Mandalorian code, he refuses to remove his helmet in front of others, even when mortally wounded and with others offering to heal him. Notable Attacks/Techniques Mando's Enhanced Senses-Chapter 4 Sanctuary.gif|Heat detection Mando finding a sewer behind stuff-Chapter 8 Redemption-The Mandalorian.gif Mando's sticky bomb-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Sticky bomb 2 of Mando's bombs vs Outland TIE fighter-Chapter 8 Redemption-The Mandalorian.gif|2 bombs Mando's flamethrower-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Flamethrower Mando's flamethrower 2-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif Mando's Fibrecord thrower-Chaper 2 The Child-The Mandalorian.gif|Fibrecord thrower Mando's grap hook-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif| Mando burning a droid & pulling other into the fire-The Prisoner-The Mandalorian.gif Mando trying to hang a target-The Prisoner-The Mandalorian.gif Mando's homing missiles-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Whistling Bird missiles *'Mandalorian armor:' Mando wears an armor made mostly of Beskar, metal durable enough to withstand blaster shots. The armor is equipped with several diverse gadgets, such as tech built into its helmet visor which grants infrared vision. *'Mandalorian vambrace:' Mando wears one on each arm. They are equipped with various gadgets and weaponry: **'Fibrecord thrower:' A fibercord whip that throws itself instantly when used. It is also equipped with a grappling hook and can thus be used to climb higher surfaces or pull targets closer. **'Flamethrower:' It reaches a considerable but limited range of several metres. It also stops functioning if the propellant runs out. **'Sticky bombs:' Bombs that stick on surfaces before blowing up within a seemingly adjustable timeframe and variable yield. **'Whistling Bird missiles:' Small missiles made of Beskar that home into targets while doing some pirouettes; they penetrate a target and explode inside their bodies. Described and proven to be effective against multiple enemies, these missiles are also rare, and thus not often used in battle. **'Flash charges:' Shootable devices that create an intense light which can briefly incapacitate the sight of targets. The few hundreds of meters that this light reaches makes it perfect to disorient, which Mando has used to approach into a more preferable combat range. Mando's Amban sniper rifle-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Using the Amban sniper rifle to disintegrate targets Mando's Amban sniper rifle 2-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif| Mando's electricity manipulation-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Using the Amban sniper rifle to electrocute a target Mando's electricity manipulation-Chapter_1-The_Mandalorian.gif Mando using his jetpack Fibrecord-Chapter 8 Redemption-The Mandalorian.gif|Jetpack *'Heavy blaster pistol:' A gun that shoots focused high-penetration plasma bolts. Mando is particularly good with it both in accuracy and on quick draws. *'Amban phase pulse sniper rifle:' A rifle that instantly disintegrates targets, which are usually the size of humans. The two-pronged bayonet part at the end of the barrel can be used to electrocute targets on contact. The rifle has scopes and instruments that can be used to detect targets through thick permacrete walls and even make Mando hear distant sounds/conversations. *'Jetpack:' A device on his back that he can control manually or apparently with thoughts. It lets him fly quickly or moderately at choice, and at considerable heights. Feats: Respect threads Gallery The Mandalorian - Soundtrack Theme Song Din Djarin without his helmet.jpg|Mando without his helmet Others Notable Victories: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s Profile (Speed was equalized, High 8-C explosives were restricted, Mandalorian had the rest of his weapons, Frank was in his Exo-Suit) Notable Losses: Batman (Batman: Arkham) Batman's Profile (Battle takes place at Mos Eisley Cantina, no prep time and speed equalized) Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) Winter Soldier's Profile (9-A Optional Equipment allowed. Speed Equalized) Mugman (Cuphead (Verse)) Mugman’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, End Game Mugman was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Characters Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Whip Users Category:Snipers Category:Pilots Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Disney Category:Humans Category:Staff Users Category:Lance Users Category:Disney+ Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Armor Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8